For You
by TombRaiderLover
Summary: Everyone hates exams but Sam is determined to pass on in particular for Lara, and hope to be more than just friends...


"Urgh!"

An annoyed young woman through her book as far as she could to the corner of her room, cursing at it. She threw herself on her bed, running her hands through her hair, trying to calm her stress, but was failing. She looked across to her desk, seeing mountains of books and notes needing to be revised for the big exam coming up.

"Well fuck me."

She lay her head down again and heard a knock at her door.

"Its open!"

"Something stressing you out Sam?"

Sam raised her head to see her best friend Lara, leaning against the door frame with her arms folded and a little smirk on her face. She'd been crushing on Lara for a while now, and seeing her like this made Sam melt.

"What ever gave you that idea Croft?"

Lara gave a little chuckle and walked up to Sam's desk, looking at the mountains of paper she had on it. She then looked around the room and found the book she had thrown at the wall which caused her to come in and check on Sam.

"So... I'm guessing instead of studying throwing books is your thing?"

Sam placed her arms over her eyes.

"Lara, I'm not a brainiac like you alright? This crap is just annoying."

Lara sighed and went to pick up the book Sam had thrown in rage.

"Why exactly are you taking a history exam? You want to be a filmmaker and director, don't you?"

"Of course! That's my dream. It's just... I'll need this."

"For what? Period movies?"

"Yes. Didn't even think of that but yeah that too!"

"Then what?"

Sam rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Is it not obvious?"

Lara raised an eyebrow. Sam chuckled.

"It's because you love history, silly!"

_Huh? _Lara starred at Sam.

"You're... Doing this for me?"

"Yes! I mean think; we both love a taste for adventure, and since you aced the history exam and want to continue into archaeology, I want to know about it and help you!"

"You... You still want to be with me after we finish?"

It was Sam's turn to raise her eyebrow.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well... I thought... Well we're very different people so I thought we'd more or less go our separate ways after all this..."

Sam looked at Lara, looking hurt.

"You don't want to stay together?"

Lara's eyes widened and she mentally kicked herself.

"Of course I do! I just thought since you want to go into filmmaking and I want to go into archaeology... Those two don't really mix do they? That's only what I thought Sam! I swear I still want to stay in contact with you! Still met up and hang out because you are a dear friend to me!"

Sam smiled.

"As are you to me Lara! And what do you mean 'they don't mix'? Of course they do! You see all the documentaries on TV!"

Lara chuckled. "Yeah you're right."

Sam smiled. She decided to have a little fun and walked over to grab her camera and started rolling.

"Here's the soon to be world famous archaeologist, Lara Croft, in the prescience of the world's greatest filmmaker, Sam Nishimura."

Lara shook her head but played along with Sam.

"Despite all odds and differences, the two have become the best of friends, and aim to stay together. Providing Sam can pass this test."

Sam stopped the camera. "I hope I can."

"Sam, you don't have to force yourself to do this for my account."

"No Lara, I want to. I take a great interest in what you love and do, and I do love it too! I'm just not as brainy as you, but I still want to try because I love seeing you light up when you talk about what you love."

Lara smiled. She took Sam's camera from her, confusing the older girl, and turned it on.

"We now see Sam's true motives; she wishes to ace this test to accompany Lara through anything and everything. The question is, how will she survive on difficult journey's like this away from home only taking a limited selection of clothes?"

Sam laughed.

"What Lara seems to forget is that Sam is very prepared for things like this? There will never be a time where I'm not! Even far away from my beloved wardrobe I'm still able to have a great fashion sense. Something I need to help Lara with."

"And cut right there."

Sam giggled and took the camera, turning it off. She placed it back on the desk and looked at Lara.

"Sweetie..."

Lara looked at her with a questioning look. She heard Sam gulp.

"How would you react if... If you're best friend... Had feelings for you?"

Lara's eyes widened in surprised. Sam tried to gage her reaction, but was unable to pin point it.

"It depends... Is this hypothetical or real?"

"Would that make a difference in your answer?"

"Not necessarily, I'm just curious."

Sam thought for a while, making Lara impatient, so she answered.

"I'd react with an action, so its best you tell me which one it is."

Sam raised her eyebrow. _An action?_

_"_Telling me would be helpful, Sam."

Sam closed her eyes. "Real."

She heard Lara's footsteps coming towards her and had a horrid thought. _Fuck! She said an action! Is she going to slap me?!_

When Sam opened her eyes, she was greeted with Lara's arms wrapped around her, embracing her in a hug. Sam reacted on her natural instinct, and hugged back.

"I also have feelings for my best friend."

Sam let a little gasp escape, and tightened her hold. "Wow..."

Lara broke the hug. "Wow?"

"I just... I didn't expect that..."

"That I'd have feelings for you?"

"Yes."

"Why's that?"

"Well... Because I'm your best friend. I thought you'd only see me as that. Plus, I'm older than you, and I thought you'd prefer to be with someone who's the same age or younger."

Lara raised her eyebrow.

"So you think because you're one year older than me, you'd be off the table?"

Sam nodded. When Lara put it that way, it made her feel stupid.

"That's stupid Sam." _And that's being blunt and psychic about it Lara._

"You're making it seem like twenty-two is sixty-two. I'm twenty-one; you're twenty-two, a year older but so what? That's not even much of a difference! Plus, with your height, you look younger than me."

"I... think I'll take that as a complement?"

Lara smiled. "You should, yes."

Sam smiled back.

"Sam, I don't care if you were even ten years older than me, I'd still love you."

"I'd still love you too, Lara."

The two then embraced into another hug, soon pulling apart, and slowly bringing their lips together.

"Um... Guys?"

Both girls jumped and turned behind them to see one guy from Sam's class.

"Sorry to inturupt, but Sam, our exam's in an hour so it's best you hurry." He then left, leaving the two girls giggling.

"I swear I'm gonna make him pay."

"Don't worry about him Sam."

Just to make sure they had the chance this time, Lara brought her lips to Sam more quickly, soon coming into contact with soft lips and a warm tongue. It must of been only minutes but it felt like hours the two were kissing, until Lara broke it reluctantly.

"Wow."

"Wow indeed."

Lara then released Sam and headed out of her room. "Lara? Where are you going?"

"You're exam's in an hour, so I think I'll get my books to help you out instead. Mostly because I've read them a thousand time and I'll be able to give you all the facts you'll need to know."

"Thanks Sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too Sam."

Lara then left to her room to find her books. Sam moved all her books from her desk and pulled up two chairs for them, and sat down waiting for Lara. When she arrived, she had three books in her hands, and closed the door behind her. Sam couldn't help but say something. With her face a little pink but trying to be cool about it, she spoke.

"As a reward for if I ace the exam, can we see why collage girls experiment?"

Lara was taken aback, which was easy to see since her face was pink, but she couldn't help but smirk.

"Well, you'll have to make sure you ace the test Sam."

The two girls laughed and soon Lara helped Sam study, the two becoming even closer with their new founded love for each other. Sam was now more determined than before to pass the exam, and was pretty sure Lara wanted her to as well. Sam's phone went off with the alarm, showing she had five minutes left.

"Good luck Sam."

"Thanks Sweetie, for everything."

Sam gave Lara a sweet, lingering kiss, both enjoying each other's taste and scent.

"You better fucking pass that exam."

Sam laughed. "I will Sweetie, just for you."

Sam then left the room, making her way to her exam room, leaving a smiling and wishing luck Lara behind.

**_2 hours later..._**

Lara was listening to her music and catching up with her books, until she heard a knock at her door, She took our her earphones and placed her book down, seeing Sam walk in with a serious face. Lara didn't know how to react, so stood there, waiting or the news, eyes wide with concern. Sam closed the door and locked it, then took the paper from behind her back, and held it with pride.

"B+ Lara! Yeah!"

Lara clapped and hugged Sam.

"Congratulations Sam! I'm so proud of you!"

She heard Sam throw the paper on Lara's desk and felt her push her all the way to her bed, making her fall on it gently, with a clearly, very horny Sam. "Now then."

Lara chuckled and smirked. "As promised."

The two then began to make love, not caring who heard, which no one was luckily since most were out celebrating while others were on the bottom floor in the cafeteria. After hours of pure pleasure and bliss, the two girls lay next to each other, both exhausted and sweaty. Lara grabbed her bottle of water and offered it to Sam, who took it gladly. After taking a swig, she gave it back to Lara.

"So that's why collage girls experiment."

Lara chuckled while taking a drink. "And thank God they do."

The two laughed and soon snuggled up with each other, pulling the quilt over themselves

"We will be together forever, right Lara?"

"Of course Sam. We're an unstoppable team."

"You with your books, me with my camera, who can possibly stop us?"

The two giggled and soon drifted up into sleep. No doubt was in their mind that the two would ever be separated, nothing would take what they had and their relationship could only become stronger. This was now a new beginning for Sam Nishimura and Lara Croft.

* * *

Aw sweet huh? ^^ I had the urge to write this as the idea came up when I was writing my Azzy Lale one (Which is no where near finished) and thought 'Yeah lets write this!' so yeah I did! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
